


BigCityDreams

by AsToldByGinger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsToldByGinger/pseuds/AsToldByGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis leaves Harry for big city dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BigCityDreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "BigCityDreams" by NeverShoutNever
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll always love you."

  

 

** _BigCityDreams_ **

**_You say we're both little people and you like it that way_ **

_2011_

_"_ I like how small you are. The way you just fit perfectly in my arms. It's amazing, really." Harry whispered softly in Louis's ear causing the smaller boy to let out soft giggles. They were lying on the bed, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss, with their sweaty limbs entertwined.

"Oh hush, you're making me blush." Louis was glowing under the compliments he was receiving. He absolutely adored Harry and loved how he always turned so mushy and romantic after making love.  They layed in each other's arms just enjoying their warmth. Louis's soft voice broke the silence

"Do you think we're alone?"

"Huh?" Harry stared at Louis in confusion.

"I mean, do you- do you think we're alone in the universe? Do you think that there's life in another place? 'Cause the Universe is so damn big & sometimes I feel that we're so small and so alone in this part of the galaxy, though I quite actually like it that way and- oh God, I'm rambling, forget about it." Louis chuckled, embarrased. Harry just stared at Louis in complete and utter adoration,

"You're so adorable when you ramble about anything. But that's a good question, maybe we aren't alone in the Universe. Who knows? But I honestly don't mind 'cause what if there are people that are extremely perfect in another planet? That'd mean I'd have some competition and I don't want to lose this perfect arse to anybody." He gave a playful smack to Louis's bum while the latter squealed in delight.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you for anything, beautiful. _I'll always love you_." Louis whispered against Harry's lips planting a wet smooch and getting lost in each other's touches, the night becoming a sleepless and endless one filled with constant moans of pleasure and both men succumbing to ecstasy once again.  

   

_**But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame (and grow old)**  _

_2012_

" _ **Happy birthday Louis!**_ " Joyful cheers were heard among the guest in the pub. Harry walked over to where Louis was standing by the entrance surprised, clutching the blindfold he was forced to wear, tightly in his hand. He raised the cake he was holding to level with Louis's face. "Happy birthday, babycakes. Make a wish." Louis closed his eyes tightly and blew out the candles. "Is it bad to wish for something you've already got?"

"Not really babe, not unless you know how to use it wisely and make it scream tonight." Harry winked shamelessly. Louis snuggled over to his boyfriend's side and stuck his index finger into the sugary frosting on the cake. He brought it up to his lips and sucked on it seductively, evilly grinning, as he saw Harry's eyes glaze over with lust. "Not now big boy, I'll have my way with you later."  Louis said as he pecked a kiss to the other's lips.

"Get it in!" an already drunken irish man was yelling while he made his way through the crowd hanging on to Liam's and Zayn's necks. "Hey Tommo, happy birthday mate" Niall slurred trying to plant a slopy kiss on Louis's cheek but instead landing it on Louis's eye.

"Hi Lou, we were just gonna take this little leprechaun over to the karaoke area, says he wants to sing you a song." Liam snorted.

"Alright, just don't hurt yourself, bad boy" Louis chuckled obviously amused by the scene being caused by his blond friend. A chorused "Happy birthday Lou, see you and Harry later" came from Liam and Zayn dragging Niall over to the microphone. The rest of the night went on by. Lots of drunken guests, a terrible karaoke session with an intoxicated Niall singing " Pretty Woman" and lots of stolen kisses between Harry and Louis. After the pub was relatively empty, the couple said their goodbyes and walked over to their humble abode. Once both men reached the front door, stumbling, making out and giggling like a pair of love-struck teens, Harry fished the key out of his pocket and opened the house. "Wait here" Harry panted out, finally disconnecting his plump lips from Louis's soft ones. Louis waited baffled by the doorframe wondering what the hell was Harry up to.

"Haz, can I come in? It's bloody freezing out here, you twat!"  

"Hang on just a sec, love!" Harry's voice echoed from inside the home.

 Louis, being the stubborn bastard that he is, walked in anyways. He was met with the sight of his beloved kneeling in the middle of their living room, a rose clutched to his chest, lights dimmed, and various candles in a heart shape around him. Behind Harry on the white wall, huge letters made out of sticky notes, in which Harry expressed every little thing he loved about Louis, spelled out 'WILL YOU MARRY ME, LOUIS?. Louis softly gasped and walked up to Harry.   
"Wha-"  
"Louis, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every waking moment, I want to see your perfect face laying next to me. I want to share every single moment of laughter, sadness, happiness, and every other feeling with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to start a family with you. I want to do so many things with you because everything is better with _**you.**_ You are the reason my heart beats, because you are it's owner. You are the reason for my happiness. I know this isn't the best engagement speech ever, I've been so fucking nervous about this. But um- I love you. Louis William Tomlinson, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Harry reached behind him and took in his hand a small, satin, red box, inside of which was a beautiful silver ring, a concrete representation of their love for each other.

By now tears were escaping Louis eyes as he scurried over to Harry and passionately kissed him, chanting 'yes, yes, yes' against his lover's lips.  
Harry huffed a sigh of relief and spun around with his now-fianceé out of glee. 

"So, how does it feel to be 21 _and_ engaged?" Harry inquired

"Feels pretty fucking amazing to be engaged, but I'm getting fucking _old._ "

"Don't worry old man, I'll always love you." Harry kissed Louis. 

  
**_Wear a suit like my old man_**  
 **_Pack up all my things and get my ass out of town_**  

**_We've got it good_ **  
**_Whether you like this town or not_**  
 **_I know it's small but with a big head_**  
 **_it's bound to get hot_**  
 **_In the summer_**  
 **_But the summer is a bummer_**  
 **_If you can't leave_**

**_This pathetic excuse for a town_ **

 

**_"_** I'm doing this with or without you." Louis shouted angrily. "Goddamit, Louis, are you unhappy? Is that what you're trying to tell me? You don't like how we live? I know our place is quite small but I love it because at least I'm with you. If I had all the money in the world I would buy you everything just to see you happy, you know I would. I  would do anything to make you happy. Are you ashamed of me, are you ashamed of us? Harry squeaked out the last part. By now Louis was sobbing grabbing at Harry. "No Harry. Don't you ever say that. Don't you  _fucking_   _dare_  say that again. I love you so much. I love our life, our little home. I just, I hate this pathetic excuse for a town."  ** _"_** _Don't leave me, Louis_ ** _"_** Harry pleaded. Louis kept on sobbing, holding Harry, little chants of _"I'll always love you, I'll always love you"_ leaving his mouth. 

****

 

**_That holds all your memories_ **

_1997_

The warm breeze indicated that summer had just arrived. Louis was sitting in his little blue rocking chair on the porch of his house, munching away on some delicious biscuits and sipping some warm tea out of his Spiderman mug. On the other side of the hedge that surrounded his home, something caught his eye. A brown and curly moving object. Curiosity got the best of him as he ran down the porch to investigate what could the it be. He opened the white gate and peeked around it, seeing a small child stomping around, his stubby fingers clenched around a magnifying glass, staring at the ground with it. The boy looked no older than Louis himself, with a pair of  golden brown wispy curls at the top of his head. The child sensed Louis's prescence & lifted his head. 

"H'ullo. What are you doing?" Louis asked

"A'm savin' your house, there are fire ants all around my new house and yours and they are going to burn 'em." Harry stated as if it was that obvious.  
  
Louis giggled at that. "Fire ants don't have fire. Only dragons do, silly." 

Harry blushed.

"What's your name, Do you have a name?"

Harry stared up at Louis with a hesitant face. "My mum told me to not talk to strangers."

"Well 'm not a stranger if I live next door."   

"My name's Harry and I just moved here."

"My name's Louis and I like your curls. Do you want to come over to my house?, I've got biscuits and tea."   
  
Harry gave Louis a dimpled grin and a nod. Both boys walked to the Tomlinson residency talking about how good the new Pingu episode was. 

Since then, Harry and Louis were inseparable. 

 

**_A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams_ **

_2009_

Louis slammed his locker door shut and headed over runnng to the bathroom.  Tear tracks staining his tanned cheeks. Harry had sensed his friend's bad mood and followed him. "Lou, you okay?" Harry's hand reached out for Louis's shoulder and Louis leaned into the touch as he choked out his words. "No, Bri- Brian said that i'll never be an actor or a singer because i'm not good-looking and my arse is too fat and he said I sing like girl." Harry's anger was evident in his eyes. "Lou, Brian is a fucking fucktard, he said that because he thinks he's superior to everybody. Lou you're beautiful and you are the most talented person I have ever met. You have an incredible voice. And your acting? Your acting is unbelievable. Also, you have the most _fantastic_ arse I've ever seen. Hell, every girl in ths school envies your ass, it's fucking phenomenal, really. Personally, I think it should be hailed as one of the seven wonders of the world." Louis laughed loudly at that and Harry couldn't help but grin in satisfaction for making Louis feel better. What he strives for in life is being the reason behind Louis's laughter. 

"Do you still like him?" Harry peered at Louis through his lashes. Lou gave a small nod "Kinda. I know I should just get over him but, there's just something that attracts me to him."  
  
"Louis... he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone that makes you happy. That praises you instead of breaking you. You deserve someone that supports you in every way, through thick and thin. You are so amazing, it kills me to know that you can't see that. Your standards shouldn't be so fucking low. You deserve so much, Lou."  
Louis looked up tears threatning to fall once again as he leaned forward to embrace Harry in a tight grip. "You're incredible, Hazza. Thank you."   
  
That afternoon, Harry and Louis were walking towards their houses laughing about how Zayn tripped over the bleachers for staring at Perrie's chest in her tight cheerleading uniform; when Harry started feeling little droplets of water landing on his arms. He looked up and frowned at the rain drops falling quickly now. Harry started to hurry when Louis hand stopped him. "Harry wait, I need to tell you something."  
"Can it wait 'till we get home, please. I don't fancy walking around with wet trousers."  
Louis just leaned forward and locked his lips with Harry's, the latter letting out a sound of surprise. The rain was now pouring around them while the young boys shared an innocent kiss.  
"Wow" Harry whispered breathlessly. "I know." Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry once again.  

    

**_To be anywhere but here_ **

**_But baby anywhere is away from me_ **

_2015_

**_"_** So you want to leave?" Harry inquired. "Haz, I already told you, okay. I won't repeat myself once again."  
"But what about us?" Harry murmured, sniffling.  
"What do you mean? You're coming with... right?" Louis raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at Harry.

"Lou, we grew up here, this is our home, this is where our friends are, our families. Do you want me to leave this behind? Do _you_ want to leave all of this behind? 

Louis looked baffled "Wait a minute, you once said that I deserved someone who would support me through thick and thin, no matter what. But now... you're backing out." Louis tone was rising now, getting angrier by the second. "I want to leave Harry, this place has not been as good to me as it was to you. I want to be anywhere but here."  

**"** But, Lou, _anywhere_ is away from here, _away from me_."

 

**_If you got it all figured out_ **  
**_Then what is there to shout about_**  
 **_This midwest town is gonna miss you_**  
 **_Just go ahead and work it out_**  
 **_But first come on and let it out_**  
 **_Scream it shout tell everybody that you're gonna leave_** ****

****

_2015_

Louis's suitcases were packed and ready to leave. Harry was sitting down at the dinner table, looking over the kitchen countertop and staring at the luggage with wrath and anxiety, hoping that Louis will change his mind and just stay here and cuddle with him, being content with each other in their small apartment. Louis emerged from their shared bedroom with the small toiletry bag in his hand. "So, this is it?" Harry asked not lifting his gaze off of the damned luggage. "Hazza-" Lou walked over to where Harry was sitting, grabbing one of his hands tightly. "Babe, I want to do this, I just I feel like I need to prove myself to all of the people who said I wouldn't make it. To all of those who ridiculized my dreams and laughed at me. Don't take this personal, I just- I hate this town and almost everybody in here, and I want to leave." Harry only nodded staring at the mahogany wood of the table in front of him. After a few minutes of Harry not saying anything. Louis let out a sigh and stood up. "Do you still love me?" Harry's voice cracked. Louis turned around slowly meeting his lover's hurt gaze.

"Harry, if there is one thing I am completely sure about, its that I'll _always_ love you."    

**** ****

**_In about one year you'll have it all figured out_ **  
**_These big city dream are what you're about_**  
 **_Walking like strangers among these states_**  
 **_Only time will tell how long I can wait_**

_2016_  

 

Louis was living the dream. His new movie was an instant hit. Currently, he was busy touring around the United States in places he had never even heard of, promoting his new album which was also a big hit. He achieved everything he had ever wanted. Everything he was told he could never be. And he was so damn proud of himself. Yet he couldn't help but feel alone. His heart missing the warmth and the love he had everyday. Today, he was in a huge suite of The Plaza Hotel in New York. He couldn't help but wonder how was Harry doing. He opened the windown and leaned on the frame sticking his head out a bit, breathing in the cool Septermber air. He stayed up all night staring at the starry sky, thinking about Harry.

Harry sighed as he managed to survive another long day at work. He took off his apron and hat, washed a couple of dirty pans and dishes and bid his _adieus._ He walked home sticking his hands into his pockets. He stopped abruptly when he came face to face with a promotional movie poster. "Neverland starring: Louis Tomlinson, Keira Knightley, and Johnny Depp. 5 stars. Critics claim it the movie of the century. Grown up Peter Pan is outstanding. Tomlinson delivers the perfomance of his life." Harry felt his heart swell up with pride. "I knew you had it in you." He whispered under his breath. He continued his path home, suddenly feeling this overwhelming desire to  kiss Louis, hold him in his arms, listen to his voice one more time. He scoffed at the idea since they no longer communicated with each other; Louis was just so busy.   
Harry reached his house and made a beeline straight to his bed, plopping down with a huff and silently crying himself to sleep thinking of Louis. 

****

**_Me again oh so casually_ **

**_Did you take the hit for me or the home team_ **

**_If you got it all figured out_ **

**_Then what is there to shout about_ **

**_This midwest town is gonna miss you_ **

_2018_

Louis walked along the streeets of London, stopping a couple of times to take a few pictures with fans and sign some autographs. He stopped by a Tesco and decided that it's been too long since he has entered one so he went inside to buy himself something delicious to drink. Louis walked along the aisles until he reached the beverage aisle and headed over to pick possibly a sparkling water or something bubbly or fizzy. A pair of long legs that he'd recognize anywhere caught his attention. "Harry?" he called out.   
The man spun on his heel and broke out into the widest smile, the one Louis loved so much. "Lou" his voice, oh God, had gotten even deeper. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans with a white tee that showed off his delicious collarbones, his fringe was styled up in a quiff, and Louis thought he was about to faint because Harry Styles looked like sex on legs. "How are you? I heard you were cast in the new Star Wars movie. Congratulations." His voice snapped Louis out of his innapropiate daydream. "Oh, um, yeah, thanks. I am really excited about it." 

"I knew you had it in you." Harry stated

"I never doubted you." Louis responded

Louis turned around after the silence spanned for more than 2 minutes when Harry called out "Hey Lou, would you like to go out for a drink tonight?" 

"I thought you'd never ask."   
  
Harry grinned; cheeky Louis was his favorite.

 

_That night staring into Harry's green eyes after sharing a kiss, Louis wondered why the hell he ever left him in the first place._

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending just because I couldn't go through with the sad ending :)


End file.
